Broken Crown
by TKDP
Summary: AU! When Molly falls for the brother of her sister's enemy, will she be forced to leave the one she loves, or will she defy her sister and have her romance? (Mighty Med, ANT Farm, Invisible Sister crossover)
1. If I'd Have Known

**Yaaaaassssssss! I'm finally writing this story! So, I've been hoping to make this fic, ever since I made a video for it! Actually, it was the people who watched the video who said it should be a fic, so I decided to write it! So, I've never made an AU fic before, not to mention a mildly OOC one, but let's see how I do. This is for my crossover OTP! I hope you enjoy. This…could get weird. XD! I hope you don't think so! (Unless that's a good thing. XD!)**

"Molly!" yelled a voice from downstairs, "You've been in your room forever! Get down here so we can go to school!"

Molly Eastman groaned, and sat up in bed. She didn't see a point in getting up early. Her grades were bad enough, showing up late wouldn't make much of a difference. But arguing with her sister would be a battle not worth tackling. "Coming, Sky!" yelled Molly.

 _Geez._ Thought Molly, _I haven't even gotten dressed yet. Skylar's gonna be mad…_

Molly shook her head. Why should she care what her bossy older sister thought? It's not like it mattered…except it did. Molly wouldn't admit it, but sometimes she was a _little_ scared of her sister.

Molly quickly got dressed, and went to the bathroom to start applying makeup. Her sister didn't really care about superficial beauty stuff, but, Molly wouldn't lie to herself, she herself did. Hey, she had a reputation to uphold. She _was_ the most popular girl in school, after all. Molly sighed. Maybe she was most popular at school, but she knew who was number one at home. There was a reason her mom and dad had left Skylar in charge while they left for a business trip, after all.

As Molly brushed her hair, she prayed one thought that came into her head. _Please don't have us run into Oliver…_ Molly could hardly stand when her sister and Oliver argued. Not to mention, it could get extremely embarrassing. She had to work hard to make sure no one at school recognized her for having a temper like Skylar's. Something like that was enough to _lose_ popularity.

Suddenly, Molly heard a banging on the bathroom door. "Hurry up! We're going to be late!" barked Skylar.

Molly rolled her eyes, "Well, _some_ of us care about our appearance."

"Hey! I'm your older sister! Don't talk to me like that!" snapped Skylar.

Molly rolled her eyes again, and muttered, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Finally, Molly sighed, and swung the door open. It's not like school was bad, she had her best friend, Nicki, her beloved lacrosse team, popularity…but grades were what really mattered, and so far, those were beyond unimpressive.

"Hey." Said Skylar, as Molly stepped out, "When'd you get so sarcastic? I thought that was my thing." Skylar grinned, no longer mad. Molly smiled. The good thing about Skylar was that she never stayed mad too long…well, at least towards Molly…

"Yeah, I don't know, I've just got…things on my mind." Said Molly.

"You wanna talk about it after school?" asked Skylar.

"Oh, it's fine." Said Molly, "I guess I'm just…nervous about the geometry test today."

Skylar grinned. " _That's_ what you're worried about? The upper grades took it yesterday. I got an 'A.' You'll do just fine!"

Molly sighed. "I guess." That was the thing about Skylar. Despite her hovering-over-your-shoulder ways, she never bothered to check on Molly's grades. After all, that was more of a parent thing to do.

But then there was some more. Getting compared to Skylar's amazing grades was never easy. Skylar was an AAP student with all honors classes, and Molly was struggling with _intro_ to geometry. Not to mention, all Skylar's doting teachers, saying how much of a 'model student' she was. Molly knew she should come to Skylar for help, but…no, she couldn't. All she'd get would be an earful about how 'studying is important,' and 'school comes before lacrosse,' and yadda yadda yadda.

But, then again, Skylar was kinda…a dork (as Stephanie, the most popular girl in the upper grades put it,) so maybe there was a give-and-take to the whole matter. Molly was popular, and she wouldn't be surrendering that.

"Well, come on." Said Skylar, breaking Molly out of her thoughts, "Let's go to school! We'll be late if we don't pick up the pace!"

"Fine…" groaned Molly, running after her sister, down the stairs and out the door. She didn't even remember lunch money, or her homework…

As the girls walked down the street, some teenage boys in their car honked their horn. "Well, hell-o, gorgeous!" yelled one of them.

"Oh, buzz off, you ingrates!" snarled Skylar. Molly sighed, and covered her face. Skylar's temper was like a storm. Sometimes it's perfectly fine and sunny, and then next thing you know, dark clouds and thunder and all heck breaks loose. It hadn't always been like that, not until…Molly broke off the thought. No reason dwelling on the past.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps ahead of them, and she looked up, meeting the gaze of the one person she didn't want to see…like, ever.

"Hello girls!" called Oliver, a mocking tone in his voice. Molly sighed. She didn't even really know if Oliver was a bad guy, (she'd never met him personally) but she did know that Oliver and Skylar went at it like two Dobermans in a dog-fight.

Skylar moved slightly in front of Molly. "Oh, and I was really hoping to keep my breakfast down today." Sneered Skylar.

"Oh, Sky." Said Oliver, "I _really_ thought you had a better comeback than that. Though, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised."

And just like that, the two were waving their arms, stomping their feet, and shouting at each other, right in public. As people walked by, some laughing, Molly flushed bright red. She was about to tap Skylar on the shoulder, to signal her to go into the school, when she noticed someone, behind Oliver.

The boy behind Oliver looked very similar to Oliver, except with a kind of swiped-up bangs. He looked a lot friendlier than Oliver, too, though at the moment, he looked embarrassed that (who she assumed was) his brother was arguing with Skylar. He seemed to feel the same way Molly did.

Molly was immediately smitten.

"Come on, Skylar." Said Molly, grabbing her sister's arm and pulling, "Let's just go to school."

"Fine." Said Skylar, "It's a good excuse to get away from that loser."

Molly rolled her eyes and crossed the street, towards school. Only once did she look back, to wink at the other boy. The moment the other boy saw her, he almost tripped on the curb! "Whoa." He mumbled.

"What did you say?" asked Oliver, a slightly sharp tone in his voice.

"Uh, I meant, 'whoa, that was some fight.'" Muttered the other boy, before heading to school.

 **So, what do you think of my fist AU fic? I hope it wasn't too bad! XD! Well, I'm willing to bet you're somewhat confused. I'll give you a basic character breakdown here:**

 **Molly Eastman: Main character, protagonist, she's kind and popular. She's pretty confident around everyone but her sister. She struggles in school, though, and doesn't always know how to share her concerns. She is also in love with Oliver's brother.**

 **Skylar Eastman: (Skylar Storm) More of an antagonist, she's Molly's smart, overprotective, older sister, who tends to be mildly aggressive, and has the temperament of a great white shark. She is controlling, but still shows signs of kindness towards her sibling. Sometimes she makes Molly feel unspecial, in terms of academics. She is also in a feud with Oliver.**

 **Oliver Quimby: (Oliver) More of an antagonist, he's a rude, boyish, and mildly annoying character, who pretty much lives to argue with Skylar, for reasons that will be given eventually. He is as controlling to his little brother as Skylar is to her little sister.**

 **Fletcher Quimby: (As you can probably guess from Oliver's last name) Main character, deuteragonist, he is kind, slightly shy, and artistic. He is also very understanding, and relates to Molly in many ways, do to home situations. He is also in love with Molly.**

 **Secondary characters: Olive, Nicki, Kaz, Jordan (Possibly)**

 **Characters who exist in the actual plot, but not in this one: China, Cleo, George, Angus, Horace, Gus**

 **I hope that gave you some insight! This was really fun to write, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Draw The Line

**I'm back, with an update! Geez, I really need to get back on Revenge, but first, I couldn't help but update this fic, now that I have a good idea! Well, now for review responses!**

 **TTLKABC: Thanks! Yes! Adorable Folly! Evie: Fangirls rule! XD! Yup, the video tells all. They'll (hopefully) stop. Yeah, he should! Thanks for the review!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Thanks! I'm glad! Awesome shippings, can I get a whoop whoop!? Thanks for the review!**

 **DragonEmperor999: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed! Thanks for the review!**

 **The Red Rogue: Strange, isn't it? Well, let's hope they snap out of it! Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: I was hoping you would! :D! I'm glad you think so! Thanks for the review!**

 **Wow, guys! That's a lot for chapter one, thanks! Without further ado, your chapter!**

Molly sighed, and sat down at the lunch table, angrily. Today had been a living nightmare. Her teachers had really given her a piece of their minds for forgetting her homework, and she had ended up humiliated in front of the entire class. It didn't really matter, though. Homework or not, she did horrible. Seriously, it made Molly so frustrated that Skylar passed her classes with her eyes closed, and Molly killed herself and barely passed. Or didn't pass, depending on how bad it was. Like today.

When her teacher had handed out the geometry test, Molly already knew she would fail. All the numbers, lines segments, exponents and variables were so confusing, it made her head hurt. She would've needed confidence in herself to even get a "C" and that was confidence she didn't have.

And that brought her to right this moment, at lunch, when she learned that skipping breakfast and forgetting lunch, and then feeling sick from a test was a very _bad_ mixture. If only Nicki hadn't suddenly called in sick! Molly knew Nicki would've shared her lunch. But it was all for the best, Molly kind of felt like being alone.

The silence was suddenly ended when someone tapped on her shoulder, and sat in front of her. Molly barely looked up, and when she did, she gasped. "Oliver?!"

The boy laughed. "Guess again."

"Oh, you're Oliver's brother, aren't you?" asked Molly.

The boy grit his teeth, "That's what I'm known as to most people in this school."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Molly muttered. At least _she_ had an identity beyond her sibling.

Fletcher sighed, and shrugged. "Meh, it's not your fault. But if you want to know my name, it's Fletcher."

"Uh, of course I do! I mean, why wouldn't I? Um, I guess I just…" Molly stuttered.

Fletcher laughed. "Slow down, racehorse."

Molly blushed, with embarrassment. "Sorry, I'm Molly."

They smiled, shyly, at each other for what felt like forever, until Molly's stomach rumbled. She blushed, with embarrassment, and muttered, "I guess I'm kind of hungry…"

"Then where's your lunch?" asked Fletcher.

"I forgot it at home." Said Molly, surprising herself by giving the boy an honest answer. Skylar would've already left by now…

"Oh, well, you can split mine!" Fletcher offered, eagerly.

Molly smiled, and gingerly took a half of his sandwich. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Oliver might get angry…"

"But Oliver isn't here, now is he?" teased Fletcher, before winking at her. Molly's breath caught for a second, before she looked away, nervously. Better to scan the halls for any trace of their siblings…

"Hey!" called Fletcher, to her. She didn't turn around, so Fletcher shook her shoulder and said, "Earth to Molly!"

Molly snapped back to attention, and turned to him. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Well, we don't really know each other…" started Fletcher, "All we know is what our siblings have told us and, well…"

"What's Oliver told you…?" Molly asked, suspiciously.

Fletcher laughed, nervously. "Mostly that all the girls in your family are she-demons…" at Molly's shocked expression, he quickly added, "But if that is the case, you are definitely the prettiest she-demon I've ever seen." When Molly looked even more shocked, he flushed bright red. "Probably shouldn't have said that…"

"No, it's fine." Said Molly, "That was…sweet."

"Really?! You think so?!" asked Fletcher, a little too excitedly.

"Yeah." Said Molly, "But back on topic, what do you want to know about me?"

"I don't know, hobbies, passions, friends, stuff like that." Said Fletcher.

"Well," started Molly, "I'm a lacrosse player, I like fashion, and I'm best friends with Nicki."

"Cool!" said Fletcher, "You must be really popular!"

"Well…" started Molly. She didn't want to brag, after all.

"Well, I'm an artist, my best friends are Olive and Gabe Duncan-" started Fletcher.

"Kaz's brother?!" asked Molly, in surprise.

"Yeah," said Fletcher, "Kaz and Oliver hang out a lot, so I became friends with Gabe. Kaz has, like, eleven brothers. There's Kaz, Gabe, Jack, Gabriel (the mature one)…"

"I get it." Said Molly, "Continue."

"Well," said Fletcher, "Olive is super smart, about everything. Gabe likes to play pranks and stuff."

"And this…Olive." Said Molly, "Is she your, you know…"

"Girlfriend?" asked Fletcher. "Nah, we're just friends. She likes this kid at school named Farkle, anyway…"

Molly wondered why she felt relieved. "I know Farkle." Said Molly, "He's Gus's brother, right?"

"Yup!" said Fletcher. "They've got one weird family tree…"

At this, Molly started to laugh, and Fletcher joined in. Suddenly, their laughter was interrupted by a growling sound, and Molly looked down at her stomach, flushing bright red. Fletcher grinned and held out his apple, to give it to her. Molly took the apple from him, accidentally grazing his fingers, causing Fletcher to blush. Molly started to laugh again. They must've looked so ridiculous!

"So," said Fletcher, "What do you normally do in your free time?"

"I don't know," said Molly, "Play lacrosse, I guess. Sometimes I hang out with my friends, Liv Rooney, Jasmine…"

"The popular girls?" asked Fletcher, "I could've guessed. You're too pretty to be unpopular." When Molly looked surprised, he said, "Uh…did I say that out loud?"

Before Molly could respond, the bell rang, and she had to go to her next class, leaving a love-struck Fletcher behind.

 **Art class:**

While in art class, the class Fletcher was normally very focused in, Fletcher couldn't stop thinking about Molly. _Wow._ Thought Fletcher, _So this is what love feels like…_ It felt nauseous and wonderful, exciting and terrifying, but overall, he was mostly worried about what Oliver would do. He knew he shouldn't love her, but he couldn't get her out of his head! Her hazel colored hair…her soft skin…her chocolate colored eyes…

"Who are you drawing, Fletcher?" the art teacher asked, as she came over.

Fletcher snapped out of it, at that moment, and looked at his easel. He'd drawn a surprisingly good portrait of…Molly. "Uh, uh, NO ONE!" he yelled, as everyone in the class started to laugh. Fletcher turned to rip the page off the easel, but it was too late. His artistic nemesis, Avery Jennings, who was always trying to beat him at art skill, had snapped a picture of the portrait.

"Avery…" started Fletcher, nervously.

"And send!" said Avery.

 _Oh no_. thought Fletcher. "Who'd you send that to!?"

"Evie Queen." Sneered Avery, flashing a grin.

"NO!" screamed Fletcher, as everyone laughed harder. Everyone knew Nosy Evie Queen, head of the school newspaper's photography club. She was completely obsessed with love, and the love lives of other students. Needless to say, many romantic (and private) pictures had shown up in the school newspaper, followed up with a story by the reporters Evie sent out to investigate. "You had to send it to her?!" he screeched, "Why?! Anyone but her would've been fine!"

"I know." Said Avery, shrewdly. "That's for beating me at last year's art show."

"I already apologized!" Fletcher whined.

"Oh well." Said Avery, "Maybe next time you'll think twice before you make me come in second."

Fletcher groaned, and smacked his head against the easel. Now Molly was going to think he was a freaky stalker! Maybe she would be angry…or worse, maybe Skylar would see it, and _she'd_ be angry. Fletcher shuttered. Everyone knew what happened last time someone had angered Skylar. That excuse that the baseball club was borrowing the baseball bats wasn't fooling _anyone._

Fletcher sighed, and started to pain a sad picture. It was always easy for him to get his emotion out in his drawings. He was just sad, that at the rate this was going, his portraits would be the only women he'd ever have in his life…

 **Aww, poor Fletcher! He's probably reading too much into this, yes, but still! Quick, TLK, give him one of your cookies! And did anyone catch the cameos? Yeah, I decided I'm going to make a lot of cameos, just because, well, they're so much fun! Also, this is a crossover, so a few random crossover characters isn't weird. Also, I decided Gus WOULD be in the story, and he's Farkle's brother. For the most part, siblings will be identical, but purpledolpin05 made Farkle and Gus brothers in HER story, and I really liked that idea. Well, bye for now!**


	3. It's Party Time!

**Hey guys! So, I got this random idea for updating, and I was like, 'Why not?' So I did! Anyway, this chapter is largely based off of the movie 'Marmaduke.' I hope you enjoy!**

 **DragonEmperor999: Glad you think so. Thanks for the review!**

 **TTLKABC: I know I did. XD! Oh Evie, always so excitable. SAME HERE! I wish I had a copy! Meh, I just thought those would be good matches. Actually, Gus and Farkle came from purpledolpin05's fic 'Disney Descendants: Mighty Med/Lab Rats Style.' EEP! I know, so cute! Beat it, Dodger! (Throws a rock at him.) Aww, poor Fletchy. XD! He liked the cookie! Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: I'm glad you enjoyed! Yeah, I had to add some sweet moments! XD! I didn't think of that, but he DID do that with China! XD! Funny! Yeah, Avery's anger kind of makes sense. Thanks for the review!**

 **The Red Rogue: I know! SQUEE! XD! Yes, it is! I thought she fit. Thanks for the review!**

Molly walked into her school the next day, and was surprised to find everyone staring at her. Well, she was used to attention, being popular and all, but she'd been staying under the radar lately, and she didn't know what caused all the fuss!

She went into the bathroom, checked her hair, straightened her clothes, yup, everything was normal. So why was everyone staring? Too bad Molly was too cool to read the news…

The whole day was like this, and she was deeply confused. When lunch rolled around, she decided to sit alone, very self-conscious about everyone's behaviors. Some were even snickering at her. She wished Nicki were here, Nicki would've given them a piece of her mind. Nicki's just sweet, and confident like that.

She sat down, with a sigh, and was about to start eating lunch when someone familiar walked over. "Sitting alone again?" asked Fletcher.

"Yeah." Said Molly. Then remembering how she was _supposed_ to behave around Fletcher, "Don't you have some place to be?"

Surprisingly, instead of looking surprised, or offended, he smirked. "That's what I came to tell you about." He sat down in front of her, looking her squarely in the eye. She squirmed a little, very nervous. "Well, I've been telling my friends about you-"

"You have friends?!"

"Of course I do!" snapped Fletcher, "I'm not a _total_ dork! Anyway, they want to meet you."

A sly grin spread on Molly's face. "You've been telling them about me?"

"'Course I have." Said Fletcher, "You're pretty cool, don't tell Skylar I said that."

"Well, I'd love to hang out with you." Said Molly, smiling.

Fletcher led her away from the table. She was surprised, the cool kids sat at the front of the cafeteria, but this was the very back. Though, it surprisingly wasn't bad. It was a long table by a set of large windows. "So, you ever heard of Oliver and Company?" asked Fletcher, smirking at his own word play. However, the name made Molly shudder.

"Yes."

"Well, this is Fletcher and Company." Said Fletcher, practically breaking out laughing.

"Okay, cool it Fletch." Said a short, blonde girl. "It wasn't that funny a joke."

"Uh, Fletcher…" started Molly, "Maybe you'd like to introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh, right!" said Fletcher, "So, Molly, you already know my boy Gabe." Gabe fist-bumped his best friend.

"This is his girlfriend, Jenny (Further Adventures in Babysitting)."

Jenny smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Fletcher gestured to the girl who told him he wasn't that funny. "This is Maya, Jenny's sister."

"Sup." Said Maya.

He gestured to a boy who looked a lot like Gabe. "You might know Kaz."

Molly gulped. "Hi Kaz, you aren't gonna tell-"

"Don't worry." Said Kaz, "I won't tell Oliver. Your secret's safe with me. I already keep a lot of secrets from Oliver, anyway. Like that I read his diary. Shh…" Kaz winked, and put his arm around a girl.

Fletcher grinned. "Thanks, bro. So, this is his girlfriend, Cyd." Fletcher gestured to Cyd, who waved.

"Okay, then there's Gus and Farkle Mincus." He added, gesturing to the two boys. Gus didn't appear to be paying attention, but Farkle walked right up to her.

"Well _hello_ there, pretty lady." Said Farkle, trying to be smooth.

"Not happening." Said Molly.

"Chill, guys!" said Fletcher, "We also have Olive." Olive only looked up to narrow her eyes at Farkle, as a signal for him to leave Molly, then returned to doing Cyd and Maya's homework.

"Last, but not least-" started Fletcher.

"No introduction necessary." Said the tough looking blonde girl, who walked up to Molly. "Hmm…" she looked Molly up and down. "Diamond earrings, cashmere sweater, and ooh! Are those high heels?" she said in a sarcastically impressed tone. "Yup, you're one of those rich punks." Snapped the girl.

Molly squirmed a little, under her intense gaze. The girl thrust out her hand, which Molly didn't take. The girl nodded, to show Molly she'd made a good decision. "I don't like you, rich kid." Snapped the girl, "I don't like you at all." She turned to sit down, but looked over her shoulder. "The name's Jordan."

"What is her problem?!" whispered Molly.

Fletcher winked. "Oh, that's just Jordan being Jordan."

Molly shuddered, but still went over to sit with the group. The group seemed to have its own pattern of sitting. Fletcher sat at the head of the table. To his right, going down, was Gabe, Kaz, Cyd, Farkle, and Gus. To his left, going down, was Jordan, Maya, Jenny, and Olive. It seemed, oddly enough, like some kind of hierarchy. (It made her nervous that Jordan was one of the people at the front.) Anyway, that made it really difficult for Molly to figure out where to sit.

As though answering the question, Cyd said, "New people always sit at the end of the table."

"Oh, okay." Said Molly, about to sit down beside Olive.

"No, no, no." said Maya, "The _very_ end." She pointed to the uninhabited part of the table, nearly across the room.

"Seriously?" asked Molly.

"Yup." Said Jenny, popping the 'p'.

"Come on, guys." Said Fletcher, snickering slightly. "Don't do this."

"Fletch, it's the _rules_." Insisted Maya.

"Well, I guess if it's the rules…" murmured Fletcher.

"Fine…" said Molly, going over there. It became quickly apparent that the end of the table was too far to hear conversation. She had to question why Fletcher would invite her over, just for her to be alone. All of Fletcher's friends (the only people at the table) were staring at her, and she felt oddly embarrassed. Some of them were snickering. Jordan, in particular, seemed to enjoy her humiliation. Molly tried to hide her face while she ate.

From the other side of the table, Olive sighed. "Can I tell her? Please?"

Maya rolled her eyes. "Fine. This is why you're towards the end of the table."

Olive winked. "You know that isn't true. You just want to keep me from teacher's who can call me out for doing your homework."

"Whatever…" muttered Maya, smiling.

"Hey, Molly!" called Olive, "We're just kidding!"

"Yeah, get your butt back over here." Said Gabe, breaking into laughter.

"You are so immature…" said Jenny, but she was giggling too.

Molly blushed, and nodded, walking back over to the teens. "So, uh, where _do I_ sit?"

"What, you wanted a throne?" grumbled Jordan, earning an eye roll from Molly.

"Hey, you're my guest." Said Fletcher, "You can sit up front with me."

Molly grinned, and sat at his right. (Away from Jordan.) After that, things were pretty normal. The whole group engaged in their own conversations.

"Quit trying to steal my boyfriend, Maya!" snapped Cyd.

"For the last time, just because my sister likes Kaz's brother, doesn't mean I like Kaz!" cried Maya.

"Fine…but I've got my eye on you…" muttered Cyd.

Molly grinned. She could tell the argument wasn't serious, and the smiles on their faces betrayed that this was more like playful banter than serious accusations.

"Pudding cup me!" yelled Gabe.

From the other side of the table Jenny tossed Gabe her pudding cup. When Jenny saw Molly's surprised look, she shrugged. "Meh, I never liked pudding, anyway."

"Olive, are you _sure_ that's right?" asked Maya, looking over her now complete homework.

"Yes." said Olive, "I am one hundred percent sure the biggest planet in our solar system is not 'the Millennium Falcone.'"

"Darn, I thought I'd gotten that right…" muttered Maya.

Molly smiled. Looks like she and Maya had something in common.

Amongst all the casual conversation, Molly couldn't help noticing the random people who showed up at their table, just to chat. All of them were as 'unknown' as the kids who'd been sitting here the whole time. Luckily, as a popular person, Molly knew everyone, and all these kids. She recognized May, Gabby, KC Cooper, Leo Dooley, Garrett, and Kate Krane. They all came by, and the whole group looked happy to see them. They all sat at the end of the table, however, which led Molly to believe they were not considered 'official' group members.

Another two that came over set Molly on edge immediately. Dump Truck, and his girlfriend, Andie. Molly shuddered. Dump Truck didn't have the best history.

"Hey guys." Said Andie.

"Hey!" they all said, happily.

"Sup guys?" asked Dump Truck, sitting with them. Dump Truck, however, sat himself right by Jordan. So, he was respected in the group.

Surprisingly, Dump Truck was actually very civil with the group. He was polite to the girls, and made crazy bets with the guys about some football game that was coming soon. And Andie was very sweet, and talked a lot about her latest metal sculpture.

Molly couldn't help but scrutinize Dump Truck. This was too unbelievable.

Surprisingly, a few minutes later, Dump Truck looked right at Molly, and grinned. "Hey, Princess. If you're wondering why I'm here, it's because these guys are cool with me. And, they're the only ones who tolerate my seemingly 'unusual' behavior."

"And the ones who don't make fun of my sculptures." Said Andie, "I don't care if they're originally made from scraps of metal-junk! They're art!"

"O-of course they are." Said Molly, caught off guard by what Dump Truck originally said. _How did he know_?!

"If you're wondering how I knew," said Dump Truck (Molly practically choked) "It's because I'm more observant than some think. Soft, kind…"

 _I sincerely doubt that…_ thought Molly. She quickly tried to mentally take it back, though. She wasn't sure if Dump Truck was a mind reader, but it certainly seemed that way.

At one point, everyone was there at once. Fletcher, Gabe, Jenny, Kaz, Cyd, Maya, Olive, Farkle, Gus, Jordan, Dump Truck, Andie, May, Gabby, KC, Leo, Garrett, and Kate. It was then that everyone seemed happiest, and Maya raised up a hand, as if to get everyone's attention. "Listen up, guys!" shouted Maya, "Party at my place tonight, who's in?!"

Everyone cheered, and agreed to come. The attitude was infectious, and Molly found herself smiling, too. "Hey, Molly, you coming?" asked Maya.

"Me?!" Molly asked, in surprise.

"Sure." Said Maya, "Not once have you made fun of anyone at our table, and that makes you good in my book."

Molly thought about it. There was a party for the popular teens at a local club, but she found herself wanting to spend time with the teens in front of her. "I'm in." said Molly.

"Sweet, show up at eight." Said Maya.

"Maya's parties are the best!" cheered Leo, "Much better than Farkle's!"

"What's wrong with my parties?!" defended Farkle.

"For one thing, all we do is play chess." Said Maya.

"It's a game for the intelligent ones!" said Farkle.

"And it bores me." Said Maya, "You and your girlfriend can play it." She gestured to Olive.

Farkle blushed. "That's okay…"

When lunch was over, everyone was sad. They really did enjoy spending time together! Molly was surprised just how sad it was, however.

Maya was having a pepe talk with Kate, who looked almost near-tears telling Maya about some report she was going to have to give, in front of everyone. Apparently, people laughed at her shy voice.

Olive was giving a memorized map to Leo and Farkle. Apparently she found a way for them to avoid the gym on the way to their lockers.

"Why is everyone so upset?" asked Molly, looking at Fletcher.

Fletcher sighed, but before he could answer, Jordan butted in. "Listen, I know _you_ aren't used to this, and are probably too high-and-mighty to realize, but _some of_ the people at this table are used to getting bullied every day."

Molly's mouth dropped, both at Jordan's tone to her, and to what Jordan said. "B-but, you guys are so nice, and…"

"You just don't get it." Snapped Jordan, "Popular people like you don't care about kindness, it's all about the best clothes and hair styles."

"You're wrong!" snapped Molly, "My friends are kind."

"Well, not all of them!" yelled Jordan, "Some people get hurt, and others have to pick up the pieces." She narrowed her eyes, and scrutinized Molly. "You can pick up your designer purse and go now."

With that, Jordan turned tail and left. Fletcher sighed, and put an arm around Molly. "Don't take it personally. Jordan's seen many of her friends get hurt by 'populars,' and she hates them now. She's so protective of the group…" Fletcher suddenly smiled. "I think she thinks I'm the leader, or something."

Molly smiled, "Well, they certainly look up to you."

 **That night (8:00)**

Molly walked up to Maya's house, and put on a confident smile. When she approached the door, she noticed a note that said 'door's open.' Molly opened the door, and entered. A bunch of jokingly cartoonish arrows pointed her towards Maya's basement.

When she arrived, she did not see what she expected to see. Clearly popular parties were very different than… _their_ parties. For one thing, the only people there were the people she'd seen at lunch. Currently, May, Gabby, Olive, Cyd, and Kate were playing 'Just Dance' on the basement's television. Dump Truck, Andie, Gabe, Maya, and Kaz were watching the football game they'd been talking about earlier. (And yelling loudly.) KC, Jenny, Leo, Gus, and Garrett were playing Twister on a mat. Jordan and Fletcher were playing foosball. Olive and Farkle were doing homework at the bar in the downstairs kitchen. Maya's basement was surprisingly large, and it would've been good for a _real_ rager, if only the people there were a little more…open minded.

" _This_ is a party?" asked Molly, unable to keep the shock out of her voice.

"What, not good enough for you?" asked Jordan.

Molly didn't respond. She'd gotten used to Jordan's attitude.

"Well, umm, we don't exactly have disco balls at our disposal…" murmured Maya.

"But, why don't you guys go to the other party tonight, then?" asked Molly.

"Oh, the popular party?" asked KC, "No way!"

"Why?" asked Molly, "You look like you could be popular, I mean, you're cool, pretty…"

"Socially awkward…" mocked KC. "I can't just dance the way my sisters Rocky and Zoey can. Why do you think I'm playing Twister?!"

"Oh, come on!" cried Molly, "Why can't any of you think big?!"

"Molly, that's easy for you to say." May said, softly.

"Yeah, you're popular, and pretty, and kind, and athletic…" murmured Kate.

"That's not important." Said Molly.

"Dang right it isn't." snapped Jordan, "It's superficial."

Molly smirked. She hadn't wanted to use this comeback, but now she didn't see any other option. "Oh yeah? Well, I hear your sisters are there."

Jordan scowled. "Yeah, my two _annoying_ sisters Hazel and Ocean. They're all happy, and environmentally friendly, and just…UGH!"

"Well, I have an annoying sis, too." Molly murmured, "Maybe we have something in common…"

Jordan snorted, but kept quiet.

"I think Molly's right." Said Fletcher, surprising Molly.

"You do?!" she asked.

Fletcher grinned. "Yeah. I do. Let's go to that party, and show those populars how cool we really are!

Now that Fletcher was on board, everyone agreed, though Maya mumbled. "I hope you know what you're doing, Fletch…"

The club where the party was wasn't too far, so the group walked. Molly didn't dare complain about her feet hurting, knowing it'd earn an insult regarding her high-heels from Jordan.

When they entered, the group stuck together, nervously, and protectively. But they were still teenagers, and it only took them a minute to join in the fun and dancing. Strobe lights, disco balls, dance floor, refreshments, DJ booth…now _this_ was a party.

At first, Molly just stood, smiling, as she watched her new friends have a good time. In a few minutes, though, a slow song played.

"Wanna dance?" asked Fletcher, from behind Molly. Molly practically jumped.

"Uh, sure."

Fletcher took Molly's hand, and led her onto the dance floor. Soon, she'd wrapped her arms around his neck, and he'd wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So…" she said, after a while of dancing.

"So." Said Fletcher, regaining the nervous edge he had while not around his group. "Uh…does your sister know…"

"Don't worry, I said I was at the library." Said Molly.

Fletcher gulped, but was too polite to say anything. It didn't really matter, because soon Molly laughed. "Just kidding! I said I was at the mall."

Fletcher let out a sigh, of relief. They continued to dance, for a while. The song was nice. So nice, Molly didn't even notice everyone stare. At first she thought it was at Fletcher, but it became apparent that she was wrong when Fletcher spun her.

Fletcher spun her so hard they lost grip on each other, and she practically fell off the dance floor. "Molly!" cried Fletcher.

However, Molly never hit the ground. This was because she bumped into someone else, the someone who started the chaos…

 **Oh boy, what do you think will happen, and who do you think the 'someone' is? Well, I hope you enjoyed! I know what you're thinking, "Jordan was MUCH more aggressive than normal." Well, I like the aggressive personality to Molly I gave her in Unaccompanied Minors, so I added that! This chapter was more of a way to lead into action, but at least you got a look at Fletcher's life! Well, bye!**


	4. I'll Protect You

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, I just started watching Pair of Kings, and I took a week or so to watch the whole series. I'm hoping to update Disney High soon! Well, you've all been asking who Molly bumped into, so now you get to know! I hope you enjoy! Review time!**

 **DragonEmperor999: Cool! Lots of stuff, the best being a Mighty Med T-shirt, Mighty Med pens, and a Mighty Med mousepad. Thanks for the review!**

 **PurepleNicole531: You'll see…I love WRITING cameos! XD! Yes, very funny. XD! I would too! I hope you like the reveal! Thanks for the review!**

 **TeamTLKandBaltoCrew: I'm glad you enjoyed! XD! I love Marmaduke, too! Yeah, Molly will be upset…oh well, you can just give her one of your cookies to calm her down. YES! GENNY! It's so great. XD! Don't worry, I think we can trust Kaz…or can we? Yeah, Jordan's back, and angrier than ever! We'll have to see…Yeah, I'd love friends like that. XD! It does, doesn't it? You'll have to see…Thanks for the review!**

 **DisneyChannelLover: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed! Yeah, I just selected slightly nerdy characters. XD! Aww, well, cliffy's over now. You're so sweet! Thanks for the review!**

 **Purpledolpin05: EEEEHHH! Yes! All our favorites! Yeah, I just HAD to add Dandie (cough, second OTP, cough). Aww, Maya is a nice girl. XD! At least they're friends! Well, we'll have to see about what happened to Evie, Tracy…Oliver: W-what?! NO! Bridgette: Sorry, son, we need the money. Super villainy doesn't pay the bills, you know! Thanks for the review!**

 **Aliqueen16: I'm glad! Yeah, it's pretty cool to write them like this, as brothers AND opposites. Thanks for the review!**

 **Okay, guys, prepare yourself for a LONG chapter. Hey, I owed it to you for being so lazy about updating. I just needed a brak, you know? :P. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Molly cried out, in shock, as she stepped away from the person she'd bumped into. The moment she looked into his eyes, however, a shiver went down her spine. "Trent."

"What have we here?" he asked in his usual mocking, sarcastic voice. "A little group of nerds…" he approached Fletcher, "…And their nerd leader."

Everyone in the crowd, watching the action chuckled, even though Trent hadn't said anything funny.

"Listen, Trent." Snapped Fletcher. "We just came to hang out. We'll be out of your hair in no time."

Stephanie approached beside Trent, and looped an arm around her boyfriend. "Stephanie," purred Trent, "I thought you called an exterminator." He scrutinized the group of nobodies in front of him. "Obviously he didn't do a good job."

"Quit it!" yelled Leo, "We got invited here!"

Trent crouched down, so he was breathing like a bull in Leo's face. "And who would do that, nerd?" snarled Trent, before turning away so fast he knocked Leo in the nose with his arm, gesturing his arms wide. Leo yelped, as Trent continued, now letting his voice boom across the room full of teenagers. "Who here would invite a bunch of losers?!"

"Me." Said Molly, softly, stepping forward.

"You." Said Trent, a fake laugh in his voice. "I should've known, you were dancing with King Geek." Trent gestured to Fletcher, and Molly bristled, enraged by the hurtful comment on Trent's part.

"I did." Snapped Molly, "And they're not losers."

"Says who?" sneered Trent.

"You want to taste some fist, bud?" snapped Jordan, stepping forward, arm extended.

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared!" Trent cried, in a fake-scared tone, before snorting. "I can take anyone."

"You want to put your money where your mouth is?" growled Jordan, as the two drew their fists up.

"Hey! You can't hit a girl!" yelled Leo, causing everyone to look at him. "What? It's rude…"

"Well, I would hit you, but I'd probably break every bone in your puny body." Said Trent. Leo squealed, and hid behind KC.

"Get them, baby." Whined Stephanie, "I don't want the stench of loser in my house!"

"I got this covered, babe." Said Trent, stepping forward, along with a group of fellow football players.

"This…is not good." Said Gabe.

"I know!" cried Garrett, "They're all sweaty! I don't want to be man-handled by sweaty apes!"

"What did you call us?!" snarled a football player.

"I said…uh…" started Garrett, "Sweetie apes! You just seem so…uh…sweet!" Garrett awkwardly patted the guy's shoulder. The football player growled, and Garrett screamed, jumping onto Maya's back.

"Get off of me." Said Maya, eerily calm. "You have three seconds."

"Football player, or Maya…" murmured Garrett, "Yeah, I'm getting off."

"Why are you just standing around!" whined Stephanie, "Get them out!"

"Not so fast." Said Dump Truck, stepping out of the crowd, Andie at his shoulder. She was now wearing his leather jacket.

"Ooh, girl…" said Jenny.

Everyone shuttered, and took a step back. Dump Truck…now this was getting serious.

"What, you think you're so tough?" asked Trent, "I could take you on, one handed!"

"Bring it on." Said Dump Truck. Before Trent could react, Dump Truck had already punched him in the chest.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" screamed Leo, running into the bathroom to hide.

"Club fight?" asked Kaz, "AWESOME!"

Soon, Fletcher, Gabe, Dump Truck, and Kaz were trying (and failing) to fight off the football players. Leo, Garrett, and Farkle were writing their wills in the men's room.

"Come on, girls, let's show these witches what we're made of!" cried KC.

"Witches?!" cried Stephanie, offended. "Do you know who I am?!"

"I don't think anyone will know once we're done with you." Said Andie.

"Oh yeah, you and what army?" asked Stephanie (Lab Rats).

"Good one, sis." Said Stephanie (Mighty Med).

"This one." Said Maya. "KATE!"

"W-what?" asked Kate, fearfully.

"Forgive me." Muttered KC, before pinching Kate behind the knees (her weak spot.)

"OW!" screamed Kate, in a voice much deeper, and more threatening than her own. "WHO DID THAT?!"

"Them." Said Jordan, grinning, as she pointed to the rude, popular girls, some of which were Missy Bradford, the two Stephanie's, and Heather Collins.

"What's happening?!" screamed Molly. Molly was currently standing aside, not wanting to fight the populars, or her new friends.

"Kate goes _crazy_ when she gets angry, which is rare, or when we pinch her there." Said Jenny, trying not to laugh as Kate chased the popular girls around the club. "We call her 'Spikette' when this happens."

"Why?" asked Molly, deeply confused. Who would think sweet, innocent Kate had a dark side?!

"You know, we really don't know." Said Jenny, giggling. "But it sure is useful."

Jenny, May, Gabby, and Molly watched Kate (or Spikette, Molly was still confused) try to eliminate the popular girls, while Jordan, Maya, Cyd, KC, and Andie joined the boys in the boy-fight. Olive dared to go into the boys bathroom, after finding out Farkle was curled up in the fetal position.

"I've been waiting for this day all my life!" cried Gus, from on top of a table. "Fight! Fight! FIGHT!"

"This is the best riot club ever!" cheered Alan.

"Ahh!" screamed Stephanie, as Spikette hurled her into a wall.

"Fletcher!" shrieked Molly, as a football player whacked him in the head. Before she knew what she was doing, she punched the guy! "Hands off my-I mean, Fletcher!"

"He has a very delicate body!" shouted Gabe, from where he was fighting off a football player. Molly rolled her eyes, in response.

Molly quickly scooted back over to Jenny, because the football player looked very mad, and Molly hadn't taken karate lessons, like her sister. "Why did you do that?!" snapped Jenny.

"Because, I couldn't let him hurt Fletcher!" whispered Molly.

"What about hurting yourself?" asked Jenny.

"Ladies." Said a voice in front of them, someone they hadn't noticed approach.

"Oh boy…" muttered Molly, "Hi Chad." As a popular, Molly most certainly knew one of the most popular guys in school, well enough to know he was a colossal cheat.

"Well hello Molly." Purred Chad, "Let's say you we step out of here…alone?"

"POW!" screamed Jenny, punching Chad in the stomach, causing him to double over and pass out. Molly stared at Jenny with a look of shock and horror. "What? He definitely had _that_ one coming."

"Get your camera out, Carlos!" squealed Evie, from somewhere in the room. "This'll be my next big scoop!"

"Whatever you say, Evie." Said Carlos, grinning, fawningly, as he took out a video camera.

"If you see _any_ romance, add the pictures to my scrapbook!" squealed Evie.

Meanwhile, in the boy's bathroom, Farkle was in the fetal position, bursting into tears. "We're all gonna die!"

"No we won't!" cried Olive, trying to comfort the terrified boy. "We can do something."

"What's there to do?!" screamed Garrett, "Everyone's fighting, Gus's egging them on, and worst of all, the place is a mess! Someone can die out there!"

"Oh, you're definition of a 'danger zone' is a slippery floor." Snapped Olive, "Any _good_ ideas?"

Leo looked like he was thinking. "Cops!"

"Good!" said Olive, "Cops are good! Cops can help!" She whipped out her phone, and dialed 911. "There's an emergency! A huge riot has started at the local club, and people are hurt! Let me give you my coordinates…" Olive continued chattering to the cops, while Leo looked so scared, he was contemplating trying to flush himself down the toilet, to "safety." The only reason Garrett was not trying was that he would never touch a public toilet.

"We need to help them!" cried Molly, "There's eleven of them, against a whole crowd, and football players!"

"We never learned how to fight!" cried Gabby.

"Well, haven't you ever gotten into a fight?" asked Molly.

"Well…" said May, "There was one time at the public library when there was only one copy of 'Harry Potter' left, and Gabby and I had to fight a nerd for it! We won." She smirked at the last part, as though that was an achievement.

"Uh…then channel…whatever that was." Mumbled Molly.

"You got it!" said Gabby.

Gabby and May ran into the crowd, to join the fight, avoiding the larger football players, and going for their peers. Molly, when realizing there was no way to avoid the fight, slapped a football player across the cheek, and then ran to Fletcher's side.

"Are you okay?" asked Fletcher, worrisomely, after he noticed who Molly had hit. "That's a big dude!"

Molly smiled, grateful for Fletcher's kindness. "I'm fine. But you should see the mark I left on that guy!"

"You're so brave…" he murmured, dreamily.

"Well, I do take lacrosse." Said Molly, jokingly punching him in the shoulder.

"Not…funny." Snarled a voice from behind them.

Fletcher and Molly whipped around, and came face-to-face with the football player Molly hit.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong…" muttered Molly, nervously.

"You want to keep your little girlfriend under control?" snarled the boy, a hint of mischief creeping into his threatening tone, "Or do I need to teach you both a lesson?"

"He didn't do anything!" Molly defended Fletcher, as Fletcher started saying "She's not my girl-"

"Oh well, too bad for him, then." Interrupted the jock, a smirk forming.

Molly and Fletcher yelped, covering their faces, but the pain never came. After a few moments, Molly slowly moved her hands away from her face.

The sight she saw was not much better.

Before her, on the ground, was the football jock, a large bruise along the back of his neck. In front of Molly, in a kung-Fu stance, was her sister, Skylar.

"H-h-hi, Skylar…" whimpered Molly, gripping Fletcher's arm, nervously.

"Molly…" started Skylar, while Molly and Fletcher winced, anticipating what was to come, "Get in the car…NOW!"

A few minutes later, Skylar was dragging both Molly and Fletcher to her car, fuming as she walked.

"Ow!" whined Fletcher, "You're hurting my arm! You grip really tight!"

Skylar rolled her eyes. "You Quimby boys are so weak…"

Once Skylar unlocked the car, she threw open the door to the back with a force that could've potentially yanked the car door off its hinges. Without bothering to argue, Fletcher and Molly climbed into the car, buckled their seat belts, and gulped with fear. Skylar was a force that _shouldn't_ be reckoned with.

Skylar started the car, eerily silent. However, it was apparent she was greatly angered by the way she gripped the steering wheel so tight, her knuckles turned white.

"S-so." Stuttered Molly, trying to ignore her sister. "That was some party, wasn't it?"

"Trust me, going to that party was the most daring thing I've done…ever." Said Fletcher, looking slightly excited and disturbed.

"No kidding." Murmured Molly.

For a while, the two sat in an uncomfortable silence, until Fletcher coughed, clearing his throat, and placed a hand on Molly's leg, causing her to shiver. "Thanks for helping my friends step out of their comfort zones." Said Fletcher, so softly, he could barely be heard.

"Your welcome." Said Molly, "Thanks for backing me up."

"Hey, backing you up was the easy part." Fletcher grinned, playfully punching her in the shoulder, and chuckled. "You were very brave, protecting me from that jock."

"You helped me, too." Said Molly, blushing with embarrassment.

"But you were the one to defend the honor of my friends in front of everyone." Said Fletcher, looking Molly meaningfully in the eyes. "That took guts. Even Dump Truck didn't step forward!"

"He was probably too busy getting cozy with Andie." Said Molly, winking.

Fletcher wrapped an arm around Molly and the two stared into each other's eyes. "Even if we got into a club-fight, this was still the greatest night of my life." Said Fletcher.

"Why?" asked Molly, genuinely confused. How could a night that took such a horrible turn be the best!?

"Because I spent it with you."

All at once, Skylar suddenly hit the brakes, and the car slammed to a stop, throwing Molly and Fletcher forward. "I got you!" yelled Fletcher, wrapping his arms around Molly before her head could hit the back of the car seat in front of her.

Skylar whipped around, shooting daggers from her eyes, a look of disgust on her face. "Get your arms _off of my sister_!" she shrieked, coming out of the car, and opening the door to the back.

"Ahh!" screamed Fletcher, "I didn't even get to write my will!"

"You're going to wish you did…" muttered Skylar. "Get in the back."

"I am in the back." Said Fletcher.

"I meant the _trunk_."

Fletcher looked over his current seat, into the trunk, which had no seats. "Uh, the trunk doesn't have any…"

"I said GET IN THE BACK!"

Fletcher squealed, threw himself over the back seats, and into the trunk. Skylar rolled her eyes, and returned to the front.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Molly.

"Juvy."

"NO!" screamed both molly and Fletcher.

Skylar laughed, half-heartedly. "I'm kidding. I'm dropping Fletcher off at his place." Following Molly's confused look, Skylar added, "Only because I want to see him get punished."

On the way to Oliver's house, there was a sharp turn, which Skylar hit at optimum force. Fletcher shrieked, as he slammed into the car's side.

"Fletcher!" yelled Molly, "Are you okay?!"

"Trust me," said Fletcher, "I'm more worried about what Oliver will do than whatever may have just happened to me."

When the car approached Oliver's driveway, Skylar slammed the car to a stop, clearly wanting Fletcher's torture to continue just _a little_ longer. However, this didn't go as she planned, since Fletcher was thrown forward, head and chest over the top of the back seats, legs in the trunk, his face only inches from Molly's.

"So…" murmured Molly, awkwardly. "You okay there?"

"I'm fine." Said Fletcher, in a high voice that suggested he was in great pain.

Molly smiled and ruffled his hair, before she was quickly yanked out of the car. "Don't do that!"

Skylar rang the doorbell, Molly and Fletcher stood before it, heads hung, and arms behind their back like guilty school children. "What's going…oh, it's _you_." Sneered Oliver, upon seeing Skylar. "Fletcher?! What's the meaning of this?!"

"Um…Skylar and Molly should be getting home!" Fletcher suddenly burst out.

"Not before I explain what happened." Said Skylar. "Your brother _accosted_ my sister, took her to a club, and-"

"That's not true!" protested Molly, "I took him to a club!"

"Hush up, Molly." Snapped Skylar.

"I believe Molly." Said Oliver, "Though I should believe an Eastman. I doubt my brother would willingly go anywhere with her."

"Not true!" whined Fletcher.

"Could you leave?" asked Oliver, "This is a no _pest_ zone."

"Gladly." Snarled Skylar, "Let's go, Molly!" Skylar then turned, flipped her hair in Oliver's face, grabbed Molly's arm, and sauntered over to her car.

"Fletcher." Said Oliver, seriously. "Why were you hanging out with Molly?"

"She's kinda cute…" murmured Fletcher, dreamily. He still remembered the smell of her hair, strawberry shampoo with a touch of vanilla…okay, now he _really_ sounded like a stalker.

"Dude!" yelled Oliver, "What are you thinking?!"

"What?" asked Fletcher, "I-It doesn't mean anything!"

"Those temptresses have already gotten to my brother…" Oliver muttered to himself.

"What?" asked Fletcher. "I'm more weak minded than you!"

"Really?" asked Oliver, sarcastically, "Smooth, dude."

"I-I thought complementing you would help…" added Fletcher, nervously.

Oliver sighed. "Keep trying. Now, do I have to remind you why we don't 'hang out' with the Eastman's?"

"No." said Fletcher, before muttering, "But I'm sure you're gonna tell me anyway…"

 **Whew! This was a LONG chapter! YAY! Next chapter you're going to find out why Oliver hates Skylar! So, what did you think? Did you like the fight? Are you curious about stuff? What about the budding Folly love? Trust me, there's a lot to know, and I'm ready to start telling! So, what do you think will happen next? Bye for now!**


	5. The Feud

**No! I'm not dead! XD! I'm back with an update to this story! You finally get to know why Oliver and Skylar hate each other! I hope this isn't too confusing! XD! Anyway, here's my review responses!**

 **Purpledolpin05: They did! AHH! XD! Maybe, but Leo's right! You shouldn't judge! XD! Stupid Stephanie's…what? I didn't say anything. ;)! Ooh, Tracy and Spikette went Isabella on them! Yeah! Carvie forever! And all the other ships! XD! You go, Evie! Bring them back together! Thanks for the review!**

 **DragonEmperor999: I definitely am! That's sweet! Thanks for the review!**

 **Aliqueen16: Aww, thanks! I tried really hard on the scenes! Thanks for the review!**

 **The Red Rogue: Yes! Folly! Well, you're about to know! We'll have to see if there's Skoliver…;)! I'll see…maybe a Lab Rat or two will be added. XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **TeamTLKandBaltoCrew: XD! Yes, that's so Evie! I'm glad you love it so much! YES! The Folly Zone should be a TV show. XD! Oh, trust me, the chemistry will only keep on growing. Well, Carlos has the video! XD! DIE POPULARS! XD! Jordan: Agreed. Yeah, but at least Skylar came before they could get hurt. Yeah, poor Molly. XD! I think we all would. Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: I'm glad! Yeah, the fight was REALLY fun to write. Yeah, the cameos are some of the best parts! XD! YES! Folly is great! Well, you're about to see! You're close… ;)! Thanks for the review!**

Fletcher sighed, and sat down on the couch in their living room, as Oliver paced, back and forth, in front of him.

"We guys can't have weak minds!" said Oliver. "It's how we let girls like… _them_ get to us!"

Fletcher groaned. "Oliver, it was nothing."

"Oh really?" asked Oliver, "Then why were you looking at her with googly eyes when she left?"

"I…was happy to see her go?" asked Fletcher, nervously trying to get out of the awkward situation.

"Nice try." Snapped Oliver, before he sighed. "Looks like I really do need to tell you, again, what happened with Skylar…"

"Oh brother." Muttered Fletcher.

Oliver took a deep breath, and began the story. "As you know, when I was younger…"

"Only a year and a half younger." Interrupted Fletcher.

"I liked Skylar." Said Oliver, practically gagging as he said her name. "I tried to express my feelings to her, but she rejected me every time. One day, she got angry at me and lashed out, saying she never wanted to see me again."

 _Flashback:_

 _"_ _Hey, Sky!" said Oliver, in a voice implying he was trying to be smooth. Skylar looked up, and narrowed her eyes, from where she was standing, in front of a store at the mall. "So, have you thought about my offer yet?"_

 _Skylar rolled her eyes. "A date? Really?"_

 _"_ _Oh, come on!" groaned Oliver, "If you go out with me, I promise I'll give you the night of your life!" She'd love that, right?_

 _"_ _Leave me alone!" snapped Skylar, "You're always bothering me! I don't want a boyfriend, and even if I did, it would_ not _be you."_

 _Oliver smirked. "You're just saying that." Skylar just rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _Oliver, I never want to see you again!" yelled Skylar, "All you do is pester me! I've got better things to do!" Skylar sauntered off, as Oliver's smirk dropped, and he tried to mask heartbreak with anger._

 _"_ _Fine!" yelled Oliver, "As if you were my first choice!"_

 _After that, Oliver walked over to his friend, Bree, and sadly explained what happened. Bree gave her close friend a hug, and told him she was sorry for him, but it'd get better. She had a boyfriend, herself, named Sebastian who she deeply cared about, and understood that it would feel bad if you lost someone you really wanted._

 _Bree could feel something wet on her neck, and knew Oliver was crying, a bit. Which was rare, he liked to pretend to be manly, but Bree knew that wasn't the case. They'd been friends long enough for her to know him, and to even give each other little kisses to show friendship! (On the cheek, of course.)_

 _"_ _Don't worry, she'll go out with you one day!" She genuinely thought this was true. Oliver was a great guy, and Skylar was making a stupid mistake by not going out with him. Of course, they were only platonic friends, but if Oliver asked_ her _out, she'd at_ least _consider._

 _"_ _No, Bree." Said Oliver, "There was something…different today. It's over…"_

 _There was certainly some colorful language Oliver had to describe Skylar's character after_ that _incident, but he couldn't work up the nerve to say it to her face. In fact, the last sentence he yelled to her was about all he could get out before he choked on his forming tears. The girl he wanted completely rejected him, and as time wore on, the scars she left would heal in the form of anger, building until love was masked entirely…_

Fletcher, noticing Oliver had stopped talking and had a far-away look in his eyes, snapped his fingers in front of Oliver's face.

"Oliver?" he asked. Fletcher knew Oliver liked to pretend to be tough (even though he physically wasn't) and knew this was a depressing topic for him.

Oliver quickly shook his head, as though clearing his thoughts. "Y-Yes?"

Fletcher sighed. "What if she was just in a mood?"

"Eastman's are heartbreakers." Stated Oliver, simply, "And I don't want your heart to get broken, too!" Oliver rubbed his temple, and started to walk upstairs, to his room.

"But did you ever ask what she-" started Fletcher, when he heard Oliver's door slam shut. "-Wanted…"

Fletcher laid down on the couch, suddenly not feeling the strength to walk up the stairs. He stayed, deep in thought, for about an hour. _Skylar's a lot tougher than Oliver…I wonder how Molly's fairing…_

All of a sudden, he got an idea on how he could find out…

Meanwhile,

"What were you thinking?!" screamed Skylar. She and Molly were sitting at the kitchen table, Skylar's face red with rage, and Molly trembling in fear.

"I-I was just at a party! He just happened to show up!" Whimpered Molly.

"So," started Skylar, rage building. "First you _lie_ to me about where you are, and then you're with _him_?!"

"I told you I wasn't!" Molly cried.

"Yeah, I'm _totally_ buying that." Snapped Skylar, sarcastically. "That's why you were beside each other when I showed up."

"How did you even know where to go?!" yelled Molly.

"Remember when I called to check on you?" asked Skylar.

"N-no!" she stuttered, flustered.

"You left your phone on." Said Skylar, with a smirk. "You're just lucky I showed up, before that guy pummeled you. And what was he doing, calling you Fletcher's _girlfriend_?!"

Now Molly couldn't help but blush. "W-we aren't dating…but he sure is cute, isn't he?" She murmured.

"NO! No he isn't!" screamed Skylar, pounding on the table in front of Molly, to bring her out of her thoughts.

"Skylar, why do you dislike Oliver, anyway?" asked Molly, hoping to distract her sister. Actually, Skylar had never said anything about why she had a hatred for the boy.

Skylar snorted. "He's a player." She said, simply. "He asked me out, but he was never serious."

" _Oliver_ asked _you_ out?!" Molly gasped. The thought seemed ridiculous. "But how'd you know he wasn't telling the truth?"

Skylar sighed. "I suppose you deserve a full explanation of what happened…"

 _Flashback:_

 _Skylar leaned over, looking at a pair of cute boots in the mall. They were too expensive to buy, but they still looked nice._

 _Her window shopping was interrupted when she heard a voice beside her. "Hey, Sky!" said Oliver, in an incredibly fake, 'cool' accent. Skylar looked up, and narrowed her eyes, from where she was standing in front the store. "So, have you thought about my offer yet?"_

 _A date?! The nerve of that guy! Skylar was almost certain he had a girlfriend, too. She'd seen a brown-haired girl give him a peck on the cheek as she was leaving school, yesterday. They seemed really close…_

 _Skylar rolled her eyes. "A date? Really?" As if she'd even consider!_

 _"_ _Oh, come on!" groaned Oliver, "If you go out with me, I promise I'll give you the night of your life!" What a jerk! As if he knew what she wanted!_

 _"_ _Leave me alone!" snapped Skylar, "You're always bothering me! I don't want a boyfriend, and even if I did, it would_ not _be you." It was about time she said something to the pestering boy._

 _Oliver smirked. "You're just saying that." Skylar just rolled her eyes. He was so obnoxious, acting like he could tell her who she'd be with._

 _"_ _Oliver, I never want to see you again!" yelled Skylar, "All you do is pester me! I've got better things to do!" Skylar sauntered off, as Oliver's smirk dropped. About time she wiped that mocking smile off his face!_

 _"_ _Fine!" yelled Oliver, "As if you were my first choice!" This practically confirmed her original theory that he was_ not _in love with her._

 _Skylar headed for the exit to the mall, ignoring the food court. She was originally going to get something to eat, but she'd 'suddenly' lost her appetite._

 _As Skylar left, she looked back, once, and saw him hugging the brown-haired girl. "Fine, let him cry to that floozy…" snarled Skylar as she slammed the glass door behind her, in a huff._

 _Skylar couldn't believe how rude, and disrespectful to women Oliver was. He flirted shamelessly (kind of reminding Skylar of her sister) and cheated on another girl. Skylar promised herself that if Oliver ever flirted (or came near her) again, her reproach would be_ much _harsher._

 _She didn't love Oliver, and he didn't love her. It was that simple. Skylar wasn't the kind of girl who acted like a guy could put a leash around her, no matter how much she liked him…which she didn't! She definitely wasn't interested in Oliver…right?_

 _Skylar mentally scolded herself for even forming the question. She didn't. That was that. She couldn't let herself care, or she'd end up like the other girl, the one that the school's principal referred to as 'Glowstick'. The scars left by anger would turn to hatred, and somehow even dry the tears slowly pouring down her cheeks…_

Much like Fletcher, Molly quickly took notice that Skylar had stopped talking, and was looking off into the distance, with a thoughtful, clouded look in her eyes. "Skylar?" whispered Molly.

"Go to your room."

"But Skylar-" Molly began to protest.

"Just go!" Skylar suddenly screamed.

Molly yelped, and took off, up the stairs. Sure, it wasn't fair that Skylar thought she had the authority to punish Molly, but...who would even _try_ to argue?!

Molly collapsed on her bed, allowing some tears to roll down her cheeks. She quickly changed into her pajamas, snuggled into her yellow blankets, and whipped out her phone. Skylar may have forbade her from seeing Fletcher again…but she never said anything about texting.

Molly was about to text Fletcher, but was surprised when he messaged her first.

 **Fletcher: You okay?**

 **Molly: I'm in my room. Skylar's angry.**

 **Fletcher: Figures. I got off the hook.**

 **Molly: Duh, Oliver isn't a control freak, right? Too chill?**

 **Fletcher: Well, I'm not in the house, and I'm pretty sure he's putting bars on my window, and adding locks to the door. That answer your question?**

 **Molly: Yup. Where are you?**

 **Fletcher: Look out the window.**

Molly's eyes widened. He wasn't serious, right?!

Molly threw open the curtains, and stuck her head out the window. "Fletcher?!" she screamed, when she saw him in their driveway. She quickly covered her mouth, trying not to alert Skylar. "What the heck are you doing here?!"

Fletcher smiled. "I wanted to see for myself if you're okay."

"How do you even know where I live?"

"Oliver's ranting." Said Fletcher, laughing. "I think he memorized your address so he could find it, to toilet-paper your trees on Halloween."

"He's the one doing that?!" asked Molly, before she started to laugh. Remembering Skylar cleaning the trees last Halloween, ranting about some 'hooligans.' Well, mystery solved.

Normally Molly would be annoyed if… _anyone_ came to her window in the middle of the night, but something about Fletcher's goofy grin made her smile. "Well, come on up."

"Come up?" asked Fletcher, "Your room is on the second floor."

Molly shrugged. "The car is in the driveway. Just climb onto that, and come through the window."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"It's that, or Skylar." Said Molly, "What's more dangerous to you?"

Fletcher didn't even need to think it over, he ran right for the car. "…Wait."

"Wait what?!" snapped Molly, "Hurry, before you're caught!"

"This car is red…and a convertible…"

"Skylar's probably gonna turn on the sprinklers." Taunted Molly, "Or worse…"

"I might scratch it!" whined Fletcher.

Molly sighed. "Fletcher. Skylar probably isn't gonna let me use the convertible as 'punishment', so anything that happens to it will be assumed as 'Skylar's fault.' Stop freaking out!"

Fletcher sighed, took a deep breath, and climbed onto the car, before grabbing onto the window sill. Molly helped Fletcher into her room by grabbing his hand, and pulling him up.

When Fletcher was in Molly's room, she kept her hand around his for a few seconds, causing them both to blush. "You came here, at night, for me?"

"Of course!" said Fletcher, "I care about you…very much."

Molly blushed, and nodded. "You wanna move that?" asked Fletcher, looking at her hand, still grasping his.

Molly smirked. "I don't believe I do."

Fletcher smiled, and looked into Molly's eyes, as Molly tugged him towards her bed, where they sat. Fletcher gestured to the History textbook in front of her. "Do you have a hard time with this?"

"Um…" murmured Molly, "Kind of."

"I was pretty bad at school, too." Said Fletcher, "Then Olive started tutoring me. Maybe I could…try…to help you?"

Molly grinned. "I'd love that." She felt a little funny, sitting with Fletcher, in her pajamas, but for whatever reason, she trusted Fletcher. Apparently she trusted him enough to lean her head on his shoulder, and cuddle closer.

Fletcher blushed, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Their hands never left each other's.

Fletcher and Molly probably would've stayed that way, sitting beside each other, in a comfortable silence, if they weren't interrupted by the door, slowly creaking open…

 **OOH! Another cliffie, I'm so evil! XD! Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry I haven't been updating lately, school's been tough, and now I have family over, so I don't have much writing time! Either way, I'll still try to update! Bye!**


	6. Just Friends

**I'm back! So, I wasn't originally gonna update, but my sister gave me a HILARIOUS prompt for this story, so I decided to write it!**

 **Review timeeee!**

 **DragonEmperor999: Haha, I'm the master of evil cliffhangers! That's sweet! Thanks for the review!**

 **Purpledolpin05: XD! Calm down, you find out now! Bree: Oh yeah, offset Oliver's all mine. Skylar: I beg to differ! And Tracy! Get off me! XD! Oh trust me, more cute Folly (cough, and Carvie, cough) is coming your way! Now catch Lou, I think she's about to pass out. (I'm thinking of making Lou Evie's editor-in-chief.) Go away Caitlin! XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **TeamTLKandBaltoCrew: Thanks! I hope I make this evening ten times better, too! XD! Well, now you have answers! I thought the reasoning behind Skylar hating Oliver in my video wasn't totally sensible, so I changed it to her just being jealous. Yeah, I miss Sebree. :P. Oh yeah, Skylar's that and so much more. XD! Oh yeah, I'm stopping by your place to hide from her. Skylar's starting World War 3 with Bree right now. MAYYYBE that moment was. ;)! A snuggle is perfect. XD! Well, the cliffie's over now! Thanks for the review!**

 **The Dreamer With A Passion: I knooow. Cliffies are hard, but it's over now! You're probably right. ;)! Aww, that's so sweet of you! Well, I try really hard as a writer for readers like you! Yeah, if homework didn't exist, I'd write and edit every day. :P. Thanks for the kind review!**

 **BeautifulSupernova: I know, stupid cliffies! At least you'll know what happens next in this chapter! Yeah, the POVs were pretty important to me, making sure they translated exactly what the character's thoughts were on either side. Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Thanks! I do, too! XD! Yeah, it's unfortunate, but maybe Skylar will learn to forgive him. ;)! Oh yeah, I just HAD to add Bree, she really was the finishing touch for that scene. :)! Gotta love that Sebree! We'll have to see, Skylar better not do anything brash! Thanks for the review!**

 **Whoa guys, so many reviews, you're all too sweet! Enjoy!**

"Molly?!" called a voice from the door. "What's going-"

Before Skylar could finish, Molly hollered. "Nothing!"

Fletcher, terrified, dive-bombed behind Molly's bed and hid as the door swung open.

"What did I tell you about staying up late?" snapped Skylar.

"I said I'd be home at twelve! You dragged me home _early_ ," snapped Molly.

"Don't change the topic," quipped Skylar, and Molly just rolled her eyes. "It sounded like you were talking to someone. What's going on in here?!"

So _that's_ what this was all about. Molly sighed, despite Skylar's stellar grades and teacher's-pet attitude, make no mistake, Skylar was a sly dog. "I was listening to music…you know, the kind where people speak in between."

"Uh-huh…" murmured Skylar, unconvinced.

Skylar immediately marched around the bed, accidentally stepping on Fletcher's finger. Fletcher yelped, before quickly silencing himself, but it was too late.

"What was that?!" screamed Skylar.

Molly face-palmed, and rounded the bed beside Skylar, blocking her view of Fletcher while kicking him in the leg. "Probably just an old doll."

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Molly, what have I told you about donating useless junk? And keeping your room clean!"

Molly sighed. "Maybe it's not useless. Maybe _you're_ wrong," From what Fletcher was hearing, Molly had a deeper meaning behind those words.

Skylar narrowed her eyes, but Molly forced herself to keep a steady gaze. "Fine!" snapped Skylar, whisking out of Molly's room.

When Skylar was out of ear-shot, Molly released a relived breath of air, before yanking Fletcher out from under the bed. She embraced him, but then suddenly start slapping him. "You. Gave. Me. A. HEART ATTACK!"

"I don't know if I should be happy or offended!" yelped Fletcher, before her words dawned on him. "Wait…you were worried about me?"

Molly blushed. "Maaaaybe…"

Fletcher smiled, and the two were caught in another longing gaze. Suddenly, Molly broke off the moment by yelling. "I think I hear Skylar coming!"

"AHH!" screamed Fletcher, diving out the window and taking a long plunge into the neighbor's rose bushes.

"At least the thorns broke my fall…" whimpered Fletcher.

Molly just laughed. "Smooooth."

Fletcher sighed. "Never trust an Eastman…"

Molly grinned, and shook her head. _Kind of hot, though, he isn't too phased by the thorns…_ Molly immediately cut off the thought. What the heck was she thinking?!

Molly shook off the steamy, awkward feeling and closed her window, giving Fletcher a chance to scream in pain without Molly hearing. Molly sighed, and mopped the sweat off her brow. _That was close._

 _Maybe a little too close…_

 **The next day:**

Skylar dragged Molly to school, never letting go of her sister's wrist. Some people laughed and pointed when they saw Skylar _holding her hand_ to school, and Molly hid her face feeling like a baby.

In front of the school, Skylar looked Molly seriously in the eye. "My science teacher is assigning partners for a science project this week. I'm going to be busy, so I trust you with these three rules."

Molly gulped, as Skylar spoke each. "If Fletcher talks to you, he's DEAD. If he comes near you, he's DEAD. If he looks at you, he's-"

"Dead?" asked Molly.

Skylar smiled. "Very good!"

"Ha ha…funny…" whimpered Molly.

Skylar gave her a confused look. "I didn't tell you I was joking, did I?"

"Uh…"

 **Later:**

Skylar took a seat in Mrs. Agnes Ramirez's science class. Mr. Perkins was the science teacher for the lowers grades, Mrs. Ramirez was in charge of the upper grades. Mrs. Ramirez was a really old, but understanding, woman who always seemed to have a glitter of youth in her kind eyes.

Oliver sat down, too, as far from Skylar as possible. The two shot daggers at each other as the class began to fill up.

From left to right, starting from the back of the room going to the front, was: Austin Moon, Tyler James, Stephanie and Stephanie, Rachel Diaz, Marissa (KC Undercover) (the populars always liked to sit in the back and chat), then Skylar, Skylar's friend Mikayla Makoola, Nikki Ortiz, KC's sister, Zoey, Jackson, Josh Matthews, Doug and his girlfriend Lola (AKA Lucia), Maddie Rooney, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Austin's brother, Brady and his girlfriend Mack, Kayla Morgan, Will Cloud, Evie Queen and her 'friend' Carlos, the other 'king' Brady (what a geek), Josh Willcox, Chase Davenport, Gabby, and finally Oliver, glaring at Skylar from across the room.

Interrupting Skylar's 'staring contest' with Oliver, Mrs. Ramirez entered the room. "Hello everyone!"

"Hello Mrs. Ramirez," everyone chorused in the same dull tone.

"As you know, today is the day I assign partners for the big science project!"

A series of groans could be heard throughout the class, except from Gabby and Chase. Skylar hated Chase, too, for his affiliation with Bree (what? All girls do that).

"Why can't we decide our own partners, like always?" whined Mikayla, "I want to do the project with Skylar!"

"This is an important project, and I _don't_ want you getting sidetracked," said Mrs. Ramirez.

"But why can't I partner with Skylar?" she continued.

Mrs. Ramirez thought for a moment, then said. "Because you like guys."

"What?!"

"Nothing dear, forget I said anything," purred Mrs. Ramirez, a very accepting person of all love lives-err, partners. "You see, I have a reason for choosing the people I do, and I'll explain…one day…"

Mrs. Ramirez began to partner up the students, and no one saw the pattern she was using for her decisions. "Austin, you're with Ally. Brady, you're with Mack. Chase, you're with Gabby. Tyler, you're with Nikki. Zoey, you're with Jackson. Mikayla, you're with Brady. Maddie, you're with Josh…"

Skylar waited patiently, wondering why she wasn't called first. With a last name like 'Eastman', she was often one of the first people to choose partners.

After Mrs. Ramirez listed off almost everyone, and Skylar was beginning to think she'd been forgotten, Mrs. Ramirez said. "Skylar, you're with…Oliver!"

Oliver woke up from where he'd been sleeping in class, just in time to shout 'WHAT?!' simultaneously with Skylar. Noticing they'd yelped at the same time, the two glared at each other and then quickly looked away.

"I think you'd work well together," Mrs. Ramirez replied, calmly.

"But she's a control freak!" screamed Oliver.

"And he's lazy!" shouted Skylar.

"That's enough!" yelled Mrs. Ramirez. "I'm the teacher, and you will _respect_ my decision!"

The two hung their heads, murmuring. "Sorry Mrs. Ramirez…"

"No 'sorries'," said Mrs. Ramirez. "I want you two in the center of the class, where I can keep an eye on you."

Some of the teens snickered as Skylar let her head thunk against the desk, a sigh escaping her lips. Oliver placed a hand to his forehead, slowly shaking his head back and forth.

 **In a short time…**

Skylar held two beakers up to the fluorescent lights of the science lab, and prepared to mix the two. She was interrupted, however, when Oliver juggled three beakers, lost control of one, causing it to fly at Skylar and shatter one of her beakers, the content spilling out on her head.

"OLIVER!" she screamed, grabbing a paper towel and wiping her dripping forehead. "You're lucky this wasn't toxic!"

"Am I?" teased Oliver, earning him a slap from Skylar.

Skylar huffed, and sat down at her seat, scanning the room for a distraction. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Chase and Gabby, who had already completed the week-or-longer science project. Those two were going to cure cancer one day…

Her eyes continued to wander until they landed on her best friend, Mikayla. Brady was telling her a joke, or so it appeared. Brady was much less popular than Mikayla, so Mikayla feigned annoyance, turning her head away so he wouldn't see her biting her lip, suppressing the giggles.

Skylar groaned in disgust, before turning her head to the infamous Evie Queen.

Carlos, who was her partner, joyfully held up a smoking beaker and announced. "We have chemistry!"

Evie blushed cherry red. "W-We do?!"

"Well, technically it's science, but chemistry sounds cooler," said Carlos, sitting down to record some data.

"O-Oh…" murmured Evie, disappointedly. "Yay…"

Skylar buried her head in her arms, wondering if she was in science class or a Romcom.

"Skylar, no time for sleeping on the job!" snapped Oliver.

"Oh, as if you care!" snarled Skylar, snatching two beakers and preparing to mix them.

Oliver raised his eyebrow calmly. "That won't work."

" _What_ won't work?!" hissed Skylar, losing her patience.

"That mix," Oliver said, shrugging as though he couldn't care less. "It'll blow up in your face. Literally."

"Oh, what do you know?!" growled Skylar, as she poured one into the other.

"SKYLAR!" screamed Oliver, suddenly lunging at her. He grabbed the beakers and lobbed them at the science lab's sink, right as a large explosion could be heard. A black cloud of dust billowed from the sink, immediately killing the flowers on a nearby teacher's desk.

To Oliver's surprised, Skylar didn't thank him, or hug him, or shout 'you're my hero!', but back-hand slapped him across the face. "Why did you do that?! I had a handle on everything!"

"I saved you! Who knows what would've happened if you inhaled that gas?"

"I can handle myself!" snapped Skylar.

Oliver turned away, fuming. _Save her, why don't ya? Is it too much to expect a 'thanks'!?_

Skylar turned away from Oliver, though even she had a hard time masking her shock. Not just that Oliver had actually helped her (well, he probably would've gotten in trouble if he didn't) but also knew the formula was faulty.

Was it possible he was smarter than everyone gave him credit for? Was it possible his goofy behavior was an act, perhaps to help fit in?

Skylar paused. No. Never! A guy like Oliver was just thickheaded, and probably only helped Skylar so that he wouldn't have to do the project by himself while she was at the infirmary.

Meanwhile, while all this was happening a teacher from the adjacent classroom, Mrs. Bertha Macklon, entered to get some papers from Mrs. Agnes Ramirez.

"What's going on here, Aggie?" the old woman asked.

"I just put the groups together for the big science project," said Agnes.

"Oh, did you arrange them the same as last year?" asked Bertha.

"And the year before that," chuckled Agnes.

"You paired up the people you-" started Bertha.

"SHIP," Agnes and Bertha finished together, before bursting into laughter.

Agnes gestured to Skylar and Oliver. "Those two argue like an old married couple, but I still ship it!"

"We are probably the only two old ladies who say 'ship'," said Bertha.

"That's why the teens love us," sighed Agnes.

"Well, I should be going," said Bertha.

"Wait, before you go…" started Agnes, before gesturing to Evie and Carlos. "Friend or future husband?"

"Oh, definitely future husband."

 **Meanwhile…**

Molly entered the cafeteria, seeking Fletcher. Just thinking about him gave her an odd, tingly sensation she'd never had with the other boys she'd flirted with.

Molly didn't need to look around long, because in a short time Fletcher appeared beside her. "Hey Molly!"

"Hi Fletcher!" Molly said, cheerfully trying to hide her blush.

"D-do you have lunch today? I was worried."

Molly smiled. "That's really sweet of you, Fletcher, but I remembered today."

"Oh, well, I got us something from the cafeteria line," said Fletcher, proudly holding up a carton of milk and two straws.

Molly chuckled. "That's only one carton."

Fletcher blushed, and began to tease. "Well, I guess we'll have to make do with-"

"FLETCHER!" thundered Jordan, from across the cafeteria. Molly jumped in fear. Being around Jordan always made her afraid for her life. "GET OVER HERE!"

"Uh…coming Jordan!" Fletcher called back. He then turned to Molly, and said. "Well, she's in a mood."

Molly smiled. "I'll go with you," Molly then proceeded to take Fletcher's free hand, and led him over to his usual table.

"Oh no you don't," snapped Jordan, when Fletcher and Molly arrived. Jordan shoved Molly back, fire in her eyes. Molly cowered under Jordan's intense glare, as Jordan snarled. "Where were you last night?! You and your little boyfriend here just disappeared and left us to deal with the cops!"

"It was pretty scary…" Kate whimpered, softly.

"You don't think I was embarrassed, too?" snapped Molly, trying not to sound scared. It wasn't working.

"Oh, embarrassed to be seen with us?" yelled Jordan.

"Now Jordan, you know that's not what she-" began Fletcher, before Jordan cut him off.

"No, you listen to _me_ ," snapped Jordan. "First you decide to listen to Little Miss Perfect, then you put us in a situation where some of us," she gestured to Leo, May, and Gabby, "could've gotten hurt, and then right when the cops show up, you bolt. It seems like you're putting Molly before us!"

Molly's face turned beet red as Fletcher stuttered, trying to form an excuse for his double-standard. "Well, I-I, um…you know…it was just-"

"Jordan, calm down," said May, softly.

"Yeah, why're you acting all nutso?" asked Maya. "No one's mad at Fletch. We _all_ know why he left with Molly."

"Nothing happened!" exclaimed Fletcher, as the table-currently packed with the whole entire gang-laughed.

"We get it, Fletcher," Olive said in a calm, mostly uncaring voice.

"Yeah, I'd give up any of you guys for Cyd," Kaz said, coolly, earning a chuckle from the group.

"Wait, w-what are you implying?" asked Fletcher. Molly sighed, Fletcher was too naive sometimes.

"My boy Fletcher has a _girlfriend_!" Gabe sang.

Fletcher covered his face, realizing what they were teasing him about. "This can't be happening…"

"Oh, but it is," said Maya.

"Grow up, guys," said Molly. "I thought we were past the age where dating was funny…n-not that we're dating or anything!"

The more flustered the two got, the more the group laughed. "Hey, you walked out on us," said Garrett. "That earns us…I'd say…fifteen minutes of teasing you?"

"Consider it your fifteen minutes of fame," snickered Jenny. "A minute for every hour you spent together!"

"I didn't stay with her all night!" defended Fletcher, before immediately blushing profusely, realizing what he'd just said. This only caused his friends to laugh more.

"I…can't…breath!" Leo chocked out, through giggles.

Molly turned to Fletcher, and exchanged frustrated glances. Both were bright red, and looked annoyed. However, after a minute of staring, Molly chuckled softly. "You're kind of cute when you're annoyed."

Fletcher somehow managed to blush even harder. "We must look _ridiculous._ "

Molly just shook her head, covering her mouth with her hand. "Let's just eat lunch," Molly took Fletcher's hand, and they sat down together, continuing their 'staring contest.'

"If you two don't blink, your eyes are going to dry out," muttered Jordan, after noticing how long they'd been gazing into each other's eyes. "Fletcher, eyes on me. Molly, by all means, let me gouge your eyes out."

Molly broke Fletcher's gaze to make a shocked, and horrified, look in Jordan's direction.

"Ah, calm down," said Maya, putting a hand on Jordan's shoulder.

"It's cute!" said Gabby, "Like Romeo and Juliette."

"Need I remind you, we're not together?" asked Fletcher, frustrated.

" _Suuuuure_ ," everyone said, at once.

"Guys, red alert," Kaz suddenly whispered.

"Skylar's coming our way!" screeched Kate, hiding behind Dump Truck in a panic.

Molly was almost glad her sis showed up to break up the incredibly embarrassing moment. _Almost_.

"Should I get my blow-torch?" asked Andie.

"Uh…that won't be necessary," said Molly, picking her stuff up and heading to another table.

"MOLLY!" screamed Skylar, causing everyone in the cafeteria to turn towards Skylar. Molly covered her head, trying to wonder if hiding in a nearby trash can would make the situation better or worse.

"Y-yes Sky?" whimpered Molly.

"Just got out of science, wanted to stop by," Skylar said, in her usual bossy tone. "Just wanted to say, right after school I'm going to the library with Oliver, _you're coming_."

Molly huffed, annoyed her sister wasn't giving her a choice. Heck, Molly could _drive,_ but Skylar still owned her. Suddenly, Molly perked up. Wait, did she just say…

"You _and_ Oliver?" asked Molly, in shock. "Without a tornado, or a war?"

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Yes, Molly, keep up. I got assigned to him for the big science project, and we need books to figure out how to make a volcano. We went with volcano after a little…incident in the lab." Skylar shot Oliver a vehement glare, for he apparently followed her.

Oliver smirked. "Always a pleasure working with you, Sky," he said, sarcastically. "It's an even bigger pleasure, though, to dump chemicals on you."

"So that explains the smell…" murmured Molly, as Skylar turned her glare to Molly.

Oliver then went over and got Fletcher. "You're coming, too. I don't want anyone to think I'm going on a date with that she-beast."

Molly and Fletcher exchanged horrified looks. They would be in a library, _together_ , with their siblings. Despite denying any romantic feelings, both knew this wouldn't end well.

"Good luck, Fletcher," muttered Gabe. "You're gonna need it."

 **Ta-da! And just like that, you're all psyched for the next chapter! XD! What do you think of Gabe's little comment at the end? Those Good Luck Charlie feels, though! XD! Well, poor Molly and Fletcher had to confront the others, and their embarrassment was SO MUCH FUN to write! XD! Did anyone catch my two OCs? I'll give you a hint, they're from The Man Who Can't Be Moved…okay, I'll just say it, a bunch of people said the thought Bertha and Agnes are really old fangirls (cough, me in sixty years, cough) so I decided to add them in. XD! Thought it'd be funny, and it matched my sister's prompt. The prompt was basically 'We hate each other but apparently our teachers ship us and OH MY GOD if you don't stop talking I'll tackle you and cuddle you to death.' Or something like that. So, what do you think? Did I match the prompt well? Did you like the Folly, and Skoliver-type-stuff? And who's relieved that Skylar didn't catch them in the beginning? Don't worry, that's not happening…yet. XD! They still deny their love, hilarious. Well, bye for now! Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Love in the Library

**Hey people, I'm finally back! I'm in Florida for science camp dying of heat stroke. XD! JK, maybe. I've got nothing else to say beside that, so…review time! XD!**

 **DragonEmperor999: Okay? Thanks for the review!**

 **The Dreamer With A Passion: Hooray! I'm glad you think so! XD! That's a good thing, one could only imagine what Skylar would do if she caught them. They're learning to accept it…;)! Yeah, I agree, I'd be mad, too. Haha, same here! XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **Angeline S: They are! I really love those two! XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **TeamTLKandBaltoCrew: I KNEW I WOULD! XD! I agree, thorns over fists! I know, gotta love Bertha and Agnes. They're the best teachers ever! Evie: Haha…we were probably just leftovers…XD! We all wish Skylar would've kissed him. Yup, the group has figured it out, but, I mean, how long could they REALLY hide the Fol-love. (See what I did there?) Oh trust me, Jordan's got plenty of tricks up her sleeve. I wrote that part with you in mind! XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **Purpledolpin05: Yes, poor Fletcher. Fletcher: OW! Don't blame me! XD! Well, you're about to find out more about Skylar's neighbor, I guarantee you're going to like it. ;) I knew you'd like all those ships, they make our fangirl hearts swell! I definitely want to be just like Bertha and Agnes too, GOALS! Who knows, they could be related to Lou, XD! We'll see…;)! Oliver: Roman/Oliver land?! We need to stop this! XD! Yeah, I loved that prompt. I thought Gabby/Chase was an interesting idea I could experiment with. Thanks for the review!**

 **Jaleftwich: Well, I'm glad about that! XD! That'd be pretty funny, but Molly's definitely not ready to stand up to her sister. I agree, Gabe's great! Thanks for the review!**

 **iluvninjagoTNSBFWgirl: That's great! Unfortunately no, this story isn't about magic/time travel/that sort of thing, but you'l definitely see more BFW people soon! Thanks for the review!**

 **XD! Thanks for all the reviews guys, I don't even know why you stick around, I update so infrequently. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Molly sat in her room, applying makeup. She was going to be meeting Fletcher and Oliver at the library, and wanted to look her very best…for whatever reason.

"Hurry up! Quit hogging the bathroom!" screamed Skylar, banging on the door.

"Just trying to look gorgeous," teased Molly, earning a groan from Skylar.

"Well, you should've started 'looking gorgeous' and hour ago, now you're just wasting time!" Skylar sighed, and continued. "Look, I know being around the Quimby's is going to drive you crazy. I go mad just from being in a class with Oliver. But you have to come out!"

Molly sighed. Skylar's definition of a Quimby driving her crazy was _much_ different than Molly's, but of course Molly couldn't tell her that.

Molly rested her chin on her hand and smiled, thinking of Fletcher, wondering if it was possible she was being driven crazy-in-love.

 **Meanwhile…**

A certain blue-haired diva raced into the newspaper office of the school, panting for breath. "Assemble, everyone!" shouted Evie.

"What is it, _your royal highness_?" asked a dark haired girl, sarcastically.

Evie narrowed her eyes at the girl. "I'll tell everyone when they get here, Tara."

Tara Crossley, a moody, disrespectful editor, was no fan of Evie's. She saw Evie as 'eccentric' and 'nosy'. While some of these statements were true, unlike everyone else who tried to be kind, Tara was like Jordan in the way that she didn't even bother hiding her opinion. However, Tara was an excellent writer who wrote the most in-detail, gripping stories of any of the team, so Evie had to keep her around.

"Reporting for duty, Evie!" announced Lou (BUNK'd), comically. "What is it? Any new, juicy relationships?"

Like Evie, Lou had become just as much a romance-obsessed fangirl after bringing together two classmates, Emma and Xander. She had joined the newspaper staff and she and Evie had quickly become best friends.

Tara rolled her eyes. "You know you don't need to do that, right? She's no better than anyone else in this school."

"What is _with_ your attitude?" snapped Evie, getting frustrated.

"Oh, so I'm a "lesser" for valuing peoples' privacy?" challenged Tara. "Stop acting like the ruler you never will be, _Ms. Queen…_ and by the way, you should really take off that tiara. It makes you look like a freaking four-year-old."

Evie opened her mouth, either to object or to fire back, but Carlos quickly jumped between them. "Ladies, ladies! Chill out! If Mr. Ambrose sees you arguing, he's going to write the newspapers _himself_. Don't you remember that?"

Both girls shuddered, remembering the time before students had been selected to be editors, back when the newspaper was written by Mr. Ambrose and was filled with teacher-propaganda and outdated-eighties jokes. Once students ran the newspaper, Mr. Ambrose was left to only write the comic strip, the only thing he did well. The nightmarish thought of him making the _whole_ paper was enough to make them shut up.

However much Evie despised Tara's attitude, and Tara despised Evie in general, the two would never quit. They loved writing too much.

" _Fiiiine_ ," groaned Evie, pretending to be disappointed. "Well, as long as you're all here now, there's no reason to waste any more time." Evie shot a blaming glare at Tara, which Tara ignored as she folded her arms.

"Lou was right, the news is about a new ship!" Evie announced. Evie grabbed Lou's hand and started jumping up and down, squealing. Everyone chuckled except Tara. "Line up, folks, I have a lot to say!"

"Just a minute," said Lou. "DOY! Get in here!"

A tiny boy ran in from the back room, and smiled up at the teenagers. "Hello, Miss. Evie!" he yipped, cheerfully.

Lou's cousin, Ben, was leaving for a travel-Tourney match, and he had taken his little brother, Spin, with him. This left Lou to take care of Ben's other brother, Doy, for a week.

Immediately the group assembled in line facing Evie, Tara at the front. In order, Evie was the head of the photography club, and ultimately editor in chief (the main editor being Mr. Ambrose, of course) of the school newspaper. The club was small, so everyone partook in multiple jobs. Next, Tara was an article writer-and-arranger, along with publishing some of her own short stories. Then Carlos, the one who actually photographed the scenes Evie pointed out. Evie often told him to photograph beautiful things (romance) and he often came back with a camera full of pictures of her. Must've been holding the camera the wrong direction? Also, there was Lou, who added captions to images and went out to take interviews with students and local businesses. Finally, there was Doy. Doy, despite his young age, was working to be an intern and answered the school's 'help' column. Hey, those desperate teenagers didn't want to-or need to-know they were requesting assistance from a six-year-old. Surprisingly, the little boy had something to say, and often did so very well.

Yup, that team of five misfits was what made the newspaper the 'hot topic' it was at the school.

"Okay," said Evie. "Now that Doy's here, it's time to tell you about our new project!"

"*Cough*, Subject, *Cough*!" coughed Tara.

Evie rolled her eyes. "The lucky soon-to-be's are…Molly and Fletcher!"

Lou spit out her water. "What?! Skylar will _kill_ us if her sister is in the newspaper!"

"Well, 'Molly' won't be in the newspaper. Neither will 'Fletcher'. ' _Folly_ ' will be in the newspaper!" sang Evie, with delight.

"You'd be willing to risk us getting our butts kicked by a black belt for _your_ amusement?" asked Tara. "Huh."

"That's mean!" cried Doy. "Miss Evie just wants to bring people together!"

"That's right, Doy," said Evie, beaming.

"Well…I've seen the two, they certainly have chemistry," relented Lou.

"Yes!" cheered Evie.

"Whatever you want, Evie, I'll do it!" added Carlos, enthusiastically.

"Fine, whatever," grumbled Tara.

"That's the spirit! Sort of!" exclaimed Evie.

"So, where do we start?" asked Lou.

"Well…I was thinking…" started Evie, dramatically.

"Get to the point!" snapped Tara.

"Fine! Doy, you live next door to the Eastman's, right?"

"Yes, ma'am!" said Doy.

"Is there any place you can hide to-"

"Spy?" interjected Tara.

"Watch them?" finished Evie, with a scowl.

"Yup!" cried Doy. "My mommy plants her rose bushes right by their house! I can hide there!"

Doy's mom, Mrs. Belle, was well known for her exquisite rose bushes, the best in the town. However, she had been complaining lately that some of them had been squashed by some boy at night…

"That's perfect!" squealed Evie. "But don't get pricked by a thorn, we have no insurance."

"Wait, I just remembered something!" added Lou. "Word on the street is Skylar and Oliver are meeting at the library _with_ Fletcher and Molly!"

"That's great!" cried Evie. "Let's make a plan! Doy, Lou, Tara-"

"I'm staying out of this!" announced Tara.

"Doy and Lou," Evie corrected. "You continue writing the rest of the paper."

"Wait, what?!" asked Tara.

"What?" asked Evie, faking innocence. "You said you were staying out of this. I guess that means you can go take pictures of tomorrow's school lunch…sigh…" Evie batted her eyelashes and faked a tear. Tara huffed and stormed out of the room, with her camera, as Evie waved and mouthed 'buh-bye' sarcastically.

"Where was I?" asked Evie, once Tara had grudgingly left. "Oh right! Carlos, you're coming with me to the library! You don't mind spending all afternoon with me, do you?"

"A-all afternoon with you?" stuttered Carlos. "Of course not! I'd be honored! I mean…uh…I'd love to…err…"

"Great!" cheered Evie. "Maybe we can get dinner afterwards?"

"It's a date!"

"I guess it is…" murmured Evie, blushing profusely.

Lou and Doy exchanged a look, before mouthing ' _ship'_.

 **Later…**

"Come on, Molly," groaned Skylar, dragging her sister to the library. Molly dragged her feet, unwilling to follow, but a sharp look from Skylar caused her to pick up the pace. "We're meeting Oliver inside, and if we show up late, we're no better than they are!"

"We're not _better_ than them…" whimpered Molly.

"Oh really?" asked Skylar. "Eastman's are smart, tough, leaders. Quimby's are disrespectful, lazy, heart breakers!"

"Are we talking about all Quimby's, or just Oliver?" asked Molly, causing Skylar to face-palm.

"You'll understand when you're older."

"But I'm hardly younger than you!" defended Molly.

"Just come on!"

Unwilling to anger her sister, Molly trudged on in fear. She was going to have to face Fletcher. Skylar and Oliver would be there. What could she do?!

"Uh, S-Skylar? I don't feel so good, I think I should just go-"

"Oh no you don't!" interrupted Skylar. "If I have to suffer Oliver's company, you do too!"

"B-b-but…"

"Besides, maybe this'll teach you a thing or two about hanging around with that Fletcher…" muttered Skylar, eyes narrowed.

Molly blushed. "He isn't _so_ bad…"

"No, he's worse!" cried Skylar. "Turning my little sis to the dark side…"

"You make him sound like a villain!"

"All Quimby's are like that!"

"How do you know?" asked Molly. "Have you met their parents? What about their grandparents? You don't know anything about the-"

"Why do you feel so inclined to stand up for them anyway?" asked Skylar, with growing suspicion. "What's going on?"

"N-nothing!" cried Molly, all the courage draining right out of her.

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Whatever, little sis. Let's just get this over with."

Approaching the door to the library, Skylar forcefully swung it open and entered, dragging Molly along. Almost immediately, they were met at the door by Oliver and Fletcher.

"You got here first?!" gasped Skylar.

"Yup," taunted Oliver. "Looks like we were just a _little_ more prepared than you, Eastman."

"Ugh!" groaned Skylar, placing her head in her palms.

"H-hi Molly," Fletcher said, shyly. "New outfit?"

"You noticed?" asked Molly, beaming. "I-I mean, were you stalking me?!" Molly shook her head, she'd need to do better at convincing Skylar she _didn't_ like Fletcher. Still, she couldn't help but smile when she thought of how Fletcher really payed attention, knowing that her floral infinity-scarf and light pink leggings were new.

"Well, we're going to get to researchin'," Oliver said. "Don't leave the library."

"We're not five, Oliver. We know to stay here," grumbled Fletcher.

Oliver and Skylar took off towards the 'Science and Technology' aisle, while Fletcher stared at Molly, smiling. "Now that we're alone, what do you want to do?"

"Well…" began Molly. "Could we find a place to sit down? These heels are killing me."

Fletcher chuckled. "Heels? To a library? Why?" Molly blushed, and Fletcher smirked. "Don't tell me you were trying to impress me."

"Whaaaat?" asked Molly, but her high tone gave herself away. She rolled her eyes and took Fletcher's hand, about to lead him away. She quickly let go, however, when she remembered Skylar was right around the corner. "Umm…"

"I get it," said Fletcher. "How about the café?"

Fletcher pointed to a small portion of the library with seats and tables that served coffee, hot chocolate, pastries, tea, and other calming food items to eat while reading.

"Nah, that's right in Skylar's view," said Molly.

"Well, there's no place to sit that isn't," interjected Fletcher.

"Well…what about over there?" asked Molly, pointing to an area surrounded by a white wall that came half-way to the ceiling. It was closed in on three sides, so you could enter but others couldn't see you unless they looked over the wall. It sort of resembled a grotto, in Fletcher's mind.

"Okay, why not?" asked Fletcher, following Molly to the grotto.

"Oh…" Molly began, in disappointment, when she reached the grotto. It was full of colorful pillows and looked nice and private, but…all the books were picture books, and Molly could assume this was the kid's corner. "Sorry Fletcher, it looks like we can't-Fletcher?"

Fletcher dived into the pillows, splaying himself out and grinning. "What're you doing?" asked Molly. Fletcher started to make snow-angels in the pillows.

"Come join in, Molly!" shouted Fletcher.

Molly burst out laughing. "You goof!" Even so, Molly dived in beside Fletcher, rolling in the pillows and laughing. "You sure know how to have fun!"

"It's my specialty," teased Fletcher, wrapping an arm around Molly. He soon realized, however, they were very, _very_ close, and Molly had her head on his shoulder. "Uh…Molly? Are you sure Skylar would like this?" he asked, anxiously.

"I'm not sure she would," purred Molly, placing her hand on top of Fletcher's.

Fletcher laughed nervously and scooted back a little, and Molly tried to hide her disappointment. She wanted to smack herself, what was she thinking?! Skylar and Oliver could've seen them!

Noticing the look in her eyes, Fletcher gave a tiny smile. "Ah, it's alright. They won't see us anyway. We've still got this wall."

"I wouldn't underestimate Skylar," said Molly. "She wouldn't hesitate to break the wall down."

Molly yawned and snuggled closer to Fletcher. Fletcher snickered. "Looks like _someone_ is sleepy."

"Yeah, because _someone_ snuck through my window, and made me paranoid he'd do it again!" Molly sassed back.

Fletcher smirked. "I'd do it again if you'd let me."

"I still don't know why you'd try after falling into the rose bushes."

"Did you have to remind me?"

Molly smirked and shoved Fletcher playfully. However, amidst their playful banter and almost-flirting, they didn't notice two sets of eyes watching them…

 **Meanwhile…**

"Take pictures, Carlos!" whisper-shouted Evie from under a table. "This is super cute!"

"Whatever you say, Evie," Carlos said, dreamily.

"Wait, give me your phone, I have a better angle," she whispered back.

"Uh…" Carlos murmured.

"Carlos!" shouted Evie. "Now!"

Carlos gulped but handed his phone over to Evie. While scrolling through the apps to find the camera, Evie noticed something that made her eyebrow raise. "Is that a picture of me as your wallpaper?"

"That's nothing!" shouted Carlos, quickly grabbing the phone and turning on the camera. He shoved it back into Evie's hand, hoping she'd forget what she'd seen.

"Aww, these are perfect!" Evie cooed as she snapped pictures, not even noticing the person coming up from behind them.

"This is Eugene in the library," an Asian man, Eugene, whispered into his walkie-talkie. "Two suspicious teens in the children's section, I may need backup."

Eugene tapped Evie on the shoulder. Evie yelped in surprise and turned, her eyes popping out at the sight of the tall, strong-looking man. She gulped, and inched towards Carlos.

"H-hi sir!" whimpered Evie. "We're photographers and we wanted…pictures of the library!"

"From under a table?" asked Eugene. "Likely story. Come on, Officer Parks, help me out with these two."

Within minutes Evie and Carlos had been dragged and thrown out of the library. "You can't do this!" shouted Carlos as the door slammed in their faces.

Evie sighed. "Well, at least we got the picture. So what if we need to buy our books from now on?"

 **Later…**

"Let's go," Skylar grumbled, grabbing a book bag full of books for their science project. "I've had enough of this."

"Touché," teased Oliver, grabbing one book.

"You totally used that word wrong," grumbled Skylar. "Hey, where's Molly and Fletcher?"

"I thought I saw them in the children's section," said Oliver. "Weird, huh?"

"I'm just going to say no so I can disagree with you," snipped Skylar, heading in the direction of her sister.

The sight she was met with was not one she could believe.

Molly and Fletcher were lying beside each other-very close, she might add-and were smiling. Molly looked tired, and was leaning on Fletcher's shoulder. There small moment was interrupted by Skylar's gasp. "What is going on here?!"

Molly and Fletcher both shrieked, and Fletcher quickly pushed Molly off of him. "W-what do you mean?" he stuttered, trying to play dumb.

"Molly!" gasped Skylar.

"It was nothing, he was just _being nice_ ," Molly muttered. Fletcher looked at her with eyes wide, and Molly just shrugged. She was tired of having to bad-mouth Fletcher whenever Skylar came around.

"Excuse me?" asked Skylar, as though she didn't want to believe what she heard.

"N-nothing…" murmured Molly, her confidence forgotten.

Skylar bit her lip so as not to make a scene in the library, but whisper-shouted, "We're going home!"

Molly nodded quietly, and followed Skylar out of the library. Fletcher sighed and stared off after her, before turning to Oliver. Oliver didn't appear to even care too much about what just went down, and possibly didn't even pay attention. Fletcher hadn't realized how much harsher Skylar really was…

"I guess…we should go…" murmured Fletcher.

"Yup," said Oliver, popping the 'p'. "This was…interesting."

"Yup," said Fletcher, in the same manner as Oliver. For a moment the two boys just stood there awkwardly, unsure why they didn't feel inclined to leave. All Fletcher could think about was what would happen to Molly, he wondered what Oliver was thinking.

Right when Fletcher was about to leave, his phone buzzed. It was a text from Molly!

 _Meet me in the cafeteria tomorrow, we have lots to talk about._

 **Well, here it is! Sorry the chapter was pretty uneventful, I'm working off low-inspiration. XD! Anyways, what do you think Molly wants to talk with Fletcher about? Any predictions for later chapters? Also, a cookie goes out to anyone who knows what show Tara Crossley is from. BTW, did any of you watch Adventures in Babysitting? I LOVED it, and you can guarantee that movie will become intertwined with this story…but that's for another day. ;). Also, the scene mentioning Spin, Ben, and Doy being brothers is inspired from purpledolpin05's fan theory, you should totally check out her stories about them! Anyway, see you later, happy summer!**


End file.
